


You Win

by nagia



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-12
Updated: 2008-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagia/pseuds/nagia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Win

One of the most delightfully infuriating things about Ty Lee—not that Mai will ever admit to the delight or the fury; she barely admits to passion—is that to the acrobat, everything is a game. Even this.

"I spy…" Ty Lee begins, but Mai presses her lips against the younger girl's mouth, because she really doesn't want to hear what Ty Lee sees.

She already _knows_ what Ty Lee sees. They're stretched out on a soft bundle of silks and pillows, in a room covered in red tapestries. Ty Lee's clothes are now strewn all over the room, because she's never quite stopped being a circus performer. Mai's clothes are neater, folded and laid on a distant pillow, because she will not admit to passion. So what is there to see, really?

When they part, Ty Lee is silent for a breathless, dizzy moment. Mai takes it as a personal triumph. But then the other girl places a kiss on her neck, in just the right spot, and Mai fights not to squirm. It's a losing battle.

Ty Lee's laughter is a delightful burbling giggle. It's a sound she likes hearing, even if she would never say so. But even more welcome than the laughter is the kiss pressed to her lips, the weight of the shorter woman's body on top of hers. She has spread her knees on either side of Mai's hips.

Mai reaches out, rests a hand against her best friend's unbound hair, left wavy from the braid.

Ty Lee gives her a wicked grin and another kiss, this one slow and lingering. They both keep their eyes open.

And then Ty Lee's hands are skimming along her body, warm and mostly smooth. There are calluses from work in the circus, from learning hand-to-hand, but those are calluses they both appreciate. Were it not for those calluses, they neither of them would be here.

The brunette slides her fingers along Mai's thighs, then shifts so that she can lift Mai's legs. Her slender fingers tease along Mai's legs, a sensuous almost-caress.

Mai knows what's going to happen next. Ty Lee's expression turns satisfied, the smile curving those lips going from cheerful to knowing, those guileless eyes glinting. She closes her eyes as Ty Lee lowers her head.

The sensation of Ty Lee's mouth on her is… warm. There's a softness, too. Mai loses herself in the pleasure. It is not something she will admit to, but she doesn't need to admit. It's made obvious in the way her back arches, in the way her fists clench. The way she shifts her hips toward Ty Lee's mouth.

Light bursts behind her closed eyes, her body tenses even further. Her hands clench lightly, helplessly, at Ty Lee's hair as she murmurs two words, two almost meaningless words.

They will never discuss what she said. But Mai knows Ty Lee will take it as a private victory. At least until next time.


End file.
